


Winged Hussars are still alive. (Fanart)

by tputovani



Series: FIFA World Cup 2018 Fanart [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, FIFA World Cup, Fanart, Gen, Polish National Team, Portraits, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: He may be a Winged Hussar... :)





	Winged Hussars are still alive. (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).  
> From <https://www.fifa.com/worldcup/matches/match/300331507/#match-liveblog>.  
> About Winged Hussars (Polish Hussars) -> [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polish_hussars)  
> His wings are totally fictional.

Thank you for watching.


End file.
